


Nagito Komaeda's Bizarre Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, nagito komaeda finds an anthropomorphic alligator and they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Nagito Komaeda's Bizarre Adventure

You are Nagito Komaeda.

You look around and see a luxurious mansion on the other side of the road. There are guards standing at the front door and walkway. You consider trying to sneak around them, but you look at your dagger.

You walk up to the guards, and begin kissing them passionately. One has a helmet on, so you grab their hair and yank their helmet off. You throw the helmet aside and then begin biting the guard's necks.

The two guards both start undressing you. They quickly have you naked, and both begin to have their way with you. You begin moaning with ecstasy. You run your hands over your new lovers' muscled bodies. The guards thrust into you, and your stomach begins to churn with hunger. You feel sick, but the intoxicating ecstasy makes you want more.   
You're on the edge of an abyss, an explosion of pleasure and pain. You fall into it, and fall HOPING they catch you.

You awaken in a daze, lying on the ground.

Both of the guards are now dead. Your arm is cut and bleeding. Your side is bleeding from a recent bite, and you have a bruise on your head. You look around desperately, but it's just you in the room. The guards, the orgy, it was all a dream. You're alone in the room, and you feel sick.

Nausea fills your body, and you vomit. You sit there for a few minutes, until the vomiting passes, then stand up.

You lick the vomit off the floor, and head out of the room. You find yourself in a hallway again. You look around desperately, but you're stuck in this place. You're a prisoner in your own mind. You don't know how to get out.

Suddenly, you hear someone coming.

You run down the hallways, and find yourself in a room with a single man in a black suit.

"Who are you?" you ask.

"My name is Byakuya Togami. I am a first seat researcher for the Black Psyduck."

He starts to take off your clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to conduct a search. Please remain still."

You struggle against his hands, but he's much stronger than you.

He starts making out with you. You struggle against his mind, but it's powerful and you find yourself struggling to break free. You gasp for air as he controls your mind. You feel your nose start to bleed, but he doesn't let go.

Suddenly, he drops dead. You turn to see the girl who was in your orgy dream. She blinks at you slowly, then proceeds to scream.  
She then explodes.

You stumble out the mansion, running from the burning mansion. You jump off the mansion, splashing into the lake. You look up at the sky, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

You see a Taco Bell. You rush inside, and order a number one combo, two Cheetohs and a Large Caffeine-Free Coca-Cola. You scarf it all down, then pay for your meal. You walk out of the restaurant, and find a box. You go to a nearby alley and throw the trash away, then go sit on a park bench.  
Suddenly, you begin to feel nauseous.

You vomit all over the place, puking on customers.  
You lick your own vomit off their faces, before taking another bite out of one of the Cheetohs.

A wizard appears.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm the guy who threw up on your face."

"No, I mean who are you really?"

"What do you mean? I'm your average everyday depressed meathead."

"No, I mean who are you AS a person. You don't seem like you belong in this world."

You laugh. "What's so weird about this world? This world is full of pretenders. I mean, who the hell wants to be happy all the time? It's boring! That's why I like being miserable. It's more fun."

The wizard nods. "I see. In that case, why are you here?"

"To shit on the floor!" you say.

The wizard sighs. "Fine, I can see you're a lost cause. But I think you still don't understand the big picture. This world is an online video game. I'm your magic power."

"Ok." you say.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. I've never heard of an online video game. Explain more."

"There isn't much to explain. You see, this world is like any other. People sleep, they eat, they go to work, they pay their taxes, they go to the doctor, they die. The only difference is, is that people in this world use magic."

You fall asleep from listening to him talk.

You find yourself in a dark room. You feel cold, and begin to look around. You notice you're in some kind of cell. You try to move, but you find yourself unable to.

Your husband, Sans Undertale, appears.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I wanted to keep you safe, but I was weak. The cold made me do it. Now the price will be paid."

"No, there's still hope! You can save me! Just touch me with your magical hands and lift me up!"

Sans shakes his head. "It's no use. There is a curse on me. The cold has turned my heart to stone. I'm going to have to lift you up, but know that once I do, it's final."

Sans walks away, leaving you behind.

You scream.

Your other husband, Hajime Hinata, appears.

"Do you really want to know how I killed her?" he asks.

You nod.

"I... just punched her in the face. She fell down, and then I kicked her a few more times. She died."

"But how did you feel?"

"It was sad. We had a happy marriage, and it was the last thing I expected. But I had to do it."

"Bruh." you say.

"Why am I not surprised that you're having a cynical moment?"

"Because it's true."

"Ok, so now that I have rescued you, you will tell me why you were in that cage?"

"I had sex with a vacuum cleaner," you reply.

"Oh."

You sigh, then stand up. "I'll be out of your life in a moment. But I need to say one more thing."

"What?

"I'm sorry." You step towards him, then kiss him. He kisses back. Then, you quickly turn to leave.

"Wait!" he calls after you.

You turn around.

"I've realized I love you." he says.

Then, you leave.

You get on a plane, and eventually, you find yourself in a new city. A big city. You have no idea where to go, so you just wander around.  
You see some unicorns.

"Hey, those are good eating," you think. "I wonder if they're magic."

You walk up to a couple of them, and cut their heads off.

"Maybe I should try some cooking."

You walk to a high class restaurant, and sit down.

"I don't have any money."

A man, with a full beard and a top hat, walks out.

You passionately make out with him. He puts the hat on your head, and then you're given some free food.

"Thank you," you say, bowing.

You feel a tap on your shoulder, and you turn around. A beautiful girl is behind you, holding a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

"Thank you," she says.

You nod.

The man starts to undress you. You watch as the rest of the patrons are... eradicated. The girl is cut up and eaten.

You feel yourself getting lightheaded, so you focus on the pain. Then, it's over.

You wake up on the streets, naked. You look around, and the only thing you can see is a big, red "X".

"That was amazing," you say.

"I'll say," the man replies, standing up.

He cartwheels off into the distance, leaving you behind.

You have no idea where you are, but you have a feeling you're not in Kansas anymore.

Your only hope is to get a hotel for the night, and then look for work in the morning.

Suddenly, a sexy alligator walks by.

"Howdy," it says. "Would you like a blowjob?"

You're tempted, but...

"No, I'm good."

It nods, and quickly gets into a Taxi.

"Now what?" you think.

Well, you have your phone, credit card, drivers license, and some change. Maybe you can find something to do tonight.

You could:  
A) Go out and find something to do.  
B) Find a hotel and sleep.  
C) Buy some drugs and have crazy fun with the alligator from earlier.

You decide to go with option C, and meet up with the alligator.

You go to a nearby park, and buy some Marijuana. Then, you find the alligator, and smoke some weed.

"Sup," you say.

The alligator looks at you, confused.

"Hi," it says, in what you can only assume is a reptilian version of English.

You feel a sense of deja vu. Were you and this alligator friends, once? You can't remember.

"You want to get high?" you ask.

The alligator nods.

You pull out some Marijuana, and hand some to the alligator. It eats it, and you wait.

Soon, the effects set in. The alligator starts to walk along the shore of the pond, mumbling about math and science.

You stare at his muscular, humanoid reptilian body. He begins to transform. First, his head turns into that of a handsome, if rugged, man. Then, his body changes. His tail becomes a long, beautiful eft to accentuate his step. The Marijuana has a strong effect on you. You begin to see beautiful places, and beautiful people. You sigh, knowing that this world is ruined. The alligator is the only one for me...

Suddenly, you realize what you're doing. You snap out of it, and grab your alligator.

"Wake up," you say.

It looks at you, confused.

"Let's make out," you say.

You look into its eyes. The alligator's pupils are vertical slits. It makes you feel sleepy. You put your hand on its neck, and slowly move it towards the side of its head. Your hand meets its cheek, and you slowly move it towards its ear. Your hand moves side to side, as the alligator does so. You move in for a kiss.

You lean in...

...And you get hit in the head with a golf ball.

You wake up alone.

You get up slowly. There's a big, throbbing bump on the side of your head. You groan, and hold it.

You wonder where your handsome alligator man went. You should've stuck with him. If you were a real man, you would've found him attractive. Instead, you went for the lazy, obvious choice. Why didn't you go for the cute, wild one? Oh, that's right. You're a straight, shy guy who doesn't want to die alone.

As you look around, you notice a police car pulling up. Oh no. Did they see the whole thing? They got to see your most prized piece of alligator meat go down! What will they do to you?

The officer steps out of the car. He looks angry.

"Man, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I was trying to...you know..." you say.

"I asked what the hell are you doing out here. I know what you were doing. I saw you sticking it to that gator."

"What? I was not!" you say.

"Don't lie to me. I know what men do in the woods. I was on swim team back in the day."

"I don't want to die!" you say, standing up.

"It's OK, we don't always have to die in combat. I once heard that the captain of the football team took his life in the high school parking lot."

"That's a nice story, officer, but I don't think my situation is as...artistic as yours."

You start to make out with the cop. You can't believe you're doing this, but you just need to get out of this situation. It's not like it's going to be the first time, or even the hundredth. This cop is hot, and this could be your one in a million chance out of this situation.

The cop grabs your head, and pushes it down into his groin. You push back, and then proceed. You take the opportunity to grab his baton, and shove it into his privates.

"Agh! Fucky feegit!" he yells.

You immediately make a run for it, but you're far from home.

"Stop! Stop!" he cries, chasing after you.

You begin to hear sirens. It's time to go. You start to run into the nearby forest. The cop runs after you, crying out about you being a "dirty, stinky queef!" You grab his testicles and twist. He screams, and you run into the forest.

"You little queef!" he yells.

"You'll never get me on steroids, kid," you say.

"Shut up and run!"

The trees are dark, ominous things around you.

You decide it would be best to have sex with the trees. You stick your hands around tree trunks and caress them. The cop still cries out about you, but it's difficult to concentrate with him shouting about wanting to put his hand down your pants.

"You can't hide from me, queef," he shouts.

"Just go away, OK?" you say.

"I will never stop hunting you!" he screams.

Soon, the cop gives up and walks away. He doesn't know there's a creek just around the corner. He slowly loses hope, and walks away from the area. The only sound is the dripping of water.

Suddenly, the sexy alligator steps out from the shadows.

"Hi there," he says.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" you say.

"Well, I'm a alligator, not a ghost. We just hid out until the coast was clear."

He pulls you into a hug, kissing you passionately. You push him away.

"We can't," you say.

"Why not? I'll act like I'm not interested, and you won't ever have to worry about me telling anyone. I'll just go, and you can't ever find me."

"You'd go that easily?"

"Nagito, I'm an alligator. I'm not proud. I'll leave you alone if it's going to avoid a fight."

"Fine, I'll go, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from finding you again. I'll try to stay on the road, but it's hard when...nature calls."

"Yeah, nature calls. Good thing you're a mammal. You're a guy, right? I don't think I'd get it."

"Yes, I'm a guy. Why are you so weird, anyway?"

"I'm not weird. You're weird. What, you've never made out with a tree or anything?"

"No."

"You haven't even stuck your hand inside a tree?"

"Nope. I don't know anything about that."

"Well you're missing out, baby. Come on, I'll show you around. I can teach you things. We can do stuff. We're going to have so much fun, together."

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about going to make love to all these trees?"

"Don't be so shy. Why else would two people meet and not have fun?"

"I dunno. Maybe because there's potential for danger if you're not careful. For one, you're a predatory reptile. I'm not sure what your long term plan is. Do you have one? For two, I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm safe with you. For three, you said you'd go easy on me. I don't think you will. In fact, I think you'll be very rough. Not in a bad way, just in a...well...I've had some bad experiences before. I'm not looking for a fight, but I don't want you to be gentle either."

"I promise I will be," Allo promises. "Now, stop worrying and let's go. It's getting dark enough that we need the lights."

You step towards the creek.

"So, how do we start?" you ask.

"Just put your hand in," Allo says, as he does so. "It's really easy. The water's nice and warm.

"I thought we were having tree sex," you say, confused.

"We can do that later. Let's just get you set up for when we're ready."

You go over to one of the trees, and sit down. Allo begins to fumble with your pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?" you say.

"I'm getting you ready," Allo says. "You'll be a good boy, won't you?"

"I guess so," you say.

"You guess so?" Allo says, exasperated. "Look, I'm just going to put my hand inside you. You need to relax."

With that, Allo pushes your legs apart and climbs on top of you. His wet mouth meets your own.

You moan at the feeling of his scaly skin against your own soft skin. It feels good, and you immediately embrace it. Your arms wrap around Allo's back as the alligator's tongue enters your mouth. He pushes you down into the mud, as his hand continues to fumble with your pants. Soon, the two of you are having rough, aggressive sexual relations.

All of it seems so perfect.

It's just you and this alligator man. You're in the wild, high up in a tree. The sun is setting. There are crickets and other animals surrounding you.

It feels so good that you don't want it to ever end.

It's not the first time you've had relations with an alligator, but it certainly has to be one of the better times. Of course, that's not really hard. The second time was with a succubus. That was an experience you'd rather not have again.

Still, this is the animal you were drawn to when you first became a vampire. He's wild and untamed, just like you once were. You can't help but embrace him as he embraces you.  
Afterwards, you embrace him again as you stare into his dark eyes. The two of you embrace in silence for a moment.

"Well, that was something," Allo says.

"It was," you say.

"Thank you," Allo says. "I needed that."

"So did I," you say. "I don't think I've ever been so thankful for the sun."

Allo smiles, before going to pick up his clothes.

"You stay here," Allo says. "I'm going to head back to the water and change."

"Okay," you say.

Allo heads off into the trees, leaving you alone.

You watch as the alligator man disappears into the shadows. As he leaves, he casts a long shadow that stretches into the darkness.

You stare into the darkness, wondering what's going to come next.


End file.
